


I Missed You

by vinscar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinscar/pseuds/vinscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not seeing Sam Winchester for many months, Rosa Ramirez is extremely surprised when he shows up at her door, investigating the death of her roommate.<br/>---<br/>A short drabble with my ever-changing OC, Rosa Ramirez!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. I don't know how to write. Also, please forgive any spelling errors/grammar mistakes. It hasn't been beta'd.

     I was in my bedroom, sitting on the bed, flipping through a photo album of me and my roommate. Or, rather, ex roommate. Bianca— that was her name— had died a week ago. I turned each page slowly, each photograph retrieving a memory. Most of these were from our trip to Europe after high school. I was brought back to reality by a knock on the front door of the tiny house we shared.

     “One second,” I yelled. I closed the photo album, and did my best to compose myself as I walked toward the door. When I opened it, I saw two men, dressed in suits. The taller of the two looked very familiar. I pinched my arm, hard, wondering if I was dreaming, or if it was real.

     “Miss Rosalinda Ramirez?” the shorter one said.

     “That’s me. You guys the FBI or somethin’?” I said, my voice tired, and my eyes half closed.

     “Yes, miss. I’m Agent Mulder, and this is Agent Scully,” he said. They showed their badges. I had a feeling they weren’t real FBI agents, but that helped confirm my theory that the taller one was someone I knew.

     “Well, come on in then, I guess. Can I get you anything to drink, a beer perhaps?” I said, walking in, and waving at them to follow me.

     “No thank you,” ‘Agent Scully’ said. The voice was extremely familiar as well. With that, I sat down, and gestured for them to sit across from me.

     “So I guess you’re here about Bee. I thought the police ruled it a suicide?”

     “Well, the FBI checks into all possibilities,” ‘Agent Mulder’ said.

     “Right, right. Well, ask away, I suppose, but be warned: I cry a lot.”

They started off with a few routine questions, but then the questions got weirder.

     “Did you notice anything strange withing the weeks before Bianca’s death?” I frowned and asked:

     “What kind of strange?”

     “Maybe she wasn’t her usual self? Unusually angry, or stayed in her room all day?”

     “Well, I guess she wasn’t acting like herself.”

     “How so?”

     “Normally, Bee… Bee was a party girl. She liked to go out and have fun, have a drink or two, dance. That sorta thing. She, she was always dragging me off to parties and nightclubs, because she needed a buddy,” I said, smiling sadly, a few tears starting to roll down my face, “But about a week before she died, she started staying holed up in her room all day, saying she was talking to a friend on Skype. She was acting all strange, checking the corner before she walked around it, looking behind her. I looked on her Skype the day she died, and I saw a whole bunch of messages from SHA33. Th-the last message t-told her to drive her car off a bridge so he could be with her again.” The agents looked at each other, and I started to cry. ‘Agent Mulder’ muttered something to his partner, who then got up and walked into the kitchen.

     “Do you have any idea who SHA33 is?”

     “He acted exactly like Bee’s ex, Miles, but Miles died a year ago in a car accident, so I don’t see how it’s possible,” I said. The other Agent brought out a glass of something and handed it to me. I said thank you. I took a sip and realized it was chai. Not Tazo chai, which I had in the fridge, but the unopened Oregon chai I kept in the cupboard, my favorite of the two brands. I counted the ice cubes. Six, from the ice tray, not the machine in the door on the fridge. Then I examined the glass and the straw. Both pink, the cup being my favorite one for chai. Only two people in the world knew that that was exactly how I liked my chai, and at least one of them was dead. I nearly dropped the glass. I looked the taller agent straight in the eye and said:

     “Either you’re who I think you are, or a very, very good impostor.”

The other agent looked super confused.

     “May I please speak to Agent Scully privately, please?” I asked.

     “Um, sure. I’ll be outside.” ‘Agent Mulder’ said.

     “Thank you,” I said. Once he was out the door I stood and turned to the other man.

     “Sam,” I whispered.

     “Rosie,” he replied. I stared at him for a second longer, then tackle hugged him.

     “Why did you leave? You just left, without saying good bye, without a phone call, not even a note. I thought you were dead.”

     “I know. I’m sorry,” he said, his lips pressed to my forehead, arms around my waist.

     “I missed you so much, I missed you so so much,” I said, a loud sob escaping my chest.

     “I missed you too, baby girl,” he said, and at the use of ‘baby girl,’ I pulled him down to my level and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it felt like forever. It felt so good to have his chapped lips on mine again, the way they snagged on each other when I pulled away. I let go of his collar and we just stared at each other for a while. My lower lip began to tremble and my eyes began to water, so knowing that these were signs I was about to cry, I bit my lip and looked at the brightest light in the room. Alas, that was not enough, and the waterworks began. Sam wrapped his arms tight around me and whispered:

     “Shh, I’m right here, baby, I’m right here. Shh.”

     I buried my face into his shoulder, and cried. He didn’t say a word about me getting his suit dirty and gross, just whispers of comforting words. I guess we had forgotten about Sam’s brother, who I seemed to recall being named Dean, because the door opened, and a surprised Dean began to say something about being left outside.

     “Hello-o, I’m still— wait, do you two know each other?” Dean said, and Sam and I broke apart. I looked at Sam, then at Dean, and then back to Sam, which basically meant, ‘Do we tell him?’ Sam shrugged, so I told Dean that, yeah, we did.

     “Sammy, why didn’t you say anything? It could been a whole lot easier if she had known it was us!” Dean said, his voice rising to a shout.

     “Well maybe I was hoping she had forgotten about me, Dean!” Sam said angrily.

     “Can I just interrupt here for a second and say that I’m really super confused because I thought Dean was supposed to be in hell?” I said timidly, half wanting to break up the argument before it got too bad, but also not wanting to get involved and make it worse. Unfortunately, the latter happened, and Dean’s anger started to turn to rage.

     “You told her I was in Hell?” he bellowed at Sam.

     “Yes, I did! She asked, so I told her!” Sam yelled back

     “What else should I know about you and her, Sam? Is she another demon? I mean, I’m assuming you two were _intimate_.”

     “Guys, relax and I’ll explain, okay?” I said, but they yelled over me. Then, as if in slow motion, Dean’s fist connected with Sam’s face, and Sam just took it. He just let Dean punch him. It was absolutely infuriating.

     “Will both of you just calm the fuck down?” I screeched, and they both slowly turned their heads towards me. Before they could say anything about how this wasn’t my fight and how I should just stay out of it, I began to speak.

     “First off, Dean, you shouldn’t hit your brother. It’s abusive, and if you keep doing it you’ll turn out like your father.” That hit him like a slap in the face. He looked stunned, and then angry, but I continued.

     “And second, Sam, you shouldn’t let him hit you. At least tell him that it’s not okay, and fight back if you have to.” Sam almost interrupted, probably with something like “But he’s my brother!” but I put a finger to my lips.

     “Now that we’ve gotten those things out of the way, I’m going to explain some shit to you, and you’d better listen, especially you, Dean Winchester, or I’ll skin you alive, understand?” They nodded, and I told them to sit on the couch. I sat opposite them, and began my story.

     “Sam will know most of this. Some of it he may not know. But anyway. About 2 and half years ago, some weird ass shit started happening. Weird powers, that sort of thing. Sound familiar yet?” Dean nodded, knowing that about three years ago was when Sam started getting visions, when Azazel started executing his plan.

     “Well here’s the twist. I wasn’t one of Azazel’s playthings. I was the experiment of a copycat, an incubus. This incubus heard about Azazel’s plans and started to copy him. Copycat got to about 3 children before Azazel found out and told him to stop, or Azazel would kill him. He stopped, fearing Azazel’s wrath. But he still activated the powers at the same time Azazel did. I don’t know whether Azazel killed him or not. I suppose not, since I can still use them, but whatever.” I took a breath and continued.

     “Anyway. Then just after you supposedly went to Hell, Dean, Sam stopped through town killing demons. We met at the coffee shop I waitress at, and I guess we just sort of hit off. I told my boss that I needed a break from life so I was going road tripping with Sam, and we went around killing shit. Pretty fun until I got hurt, and Sam dropped me back here where it was safe. He still stopped by every week or so. But then he just stopped coming around. I dunno why, Sam, why don’t you explain?”

     “It wasn’t safe for me to be around you. Demons still wanted me, and knew they could get to me through you,so I left,” Sam said quietly, looking at the floor.

     “So yeah, and then you guys showed up here, and I almost lost my shit when I opened the door. I thought Sam had died, so you can imagine my surprise,” I finished my story, and Dean just sat there quietly, a frown appearing on his face. Then he put his head in his hands, his elbow on his knee, and sighed.

     “So explain to me again. There was a copycat Yellow-Eyes?”

     “Yep, an incubus. I don’t know his name.”

     “How do you know it wasn’t Yellow-Eyes?”

     “Because if it was I would have been sent to wherever it was like Sam was, and also, my mother told me before she died. Anything else you need to know?”

     “What are your powers?” Dean asked.

     “I have a thing for the elements. For example: water is the easiest element to manipulate, so let’s take the melted ice in this glass.” I sloshed the remaining slivers of ice around, and then whispered:

     “Hey water, you think you could freeze for me?”

The water froze, I showed it to Dean, and then I whispered another command, to unfreeze, and then said thank you to the water.

     “Fire is probably second easiest to manipulate, and then air is a little more difficult because it has like extreme ADD, and zones out to what you’re commanding it to do really easily. Earth is hardest, since it hates moving. I haven’t figured out how to move it around yet, or at least not very well,” I explained.

     “I see.”

There was a slightly awkward silence, and then Dean clasped his hands and stood up.

     “Well, I think Sam and I should, ah, get going,” he said.

     “Can I just have a quick word with Rosa, please, Dean?” Sam asked.

     “I guess,” Dean shrugged, turning to walk out the door. Halfway out, he paused, looked over his shoulder, and told Sam to make it quick. When he was gone, Sam turned to me, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, and scribbled two numbers. He handed it to me, and said:

     “This top number is my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything. And then if you can’t get hold of me, the second number is a friend of ours, Bobby Singer. Just tell him you’re a friend of John’s boys.”

     “Okay,” I said, and Sam turned to leave, but I put my hand on his arm.

     “Yeah?”

     “Just… will you kiss me again?” I mumbled. He turned to face me, took a step towards me, and leaned down to press his lips to mine, just lightly. His hands moved up to cup the sides of my face, and my hands rested gently on his chest. We stayed like that for a while, and he was the one who finally pulled back.

     “I’ll miss you,” I whispered.

     “I’ll miss you, too.”

     “Promise you won’t forget me?”

     “I promise, if you promise.”

     “Well then I guess we both promise.”

I hugged him tightly, tears starting to fall. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn’t let him.

     “Don’t leave me,” I mumbled through tears.

     “I have to go, baby.”

     “You can’t, Sam. You can’t.”

     “I have to go. It’s my job,” he said, prying my arms from around him. I knew resistance was futile, as he was stronger than I was, but I tried anyway.

     “Fine. Go, and never talk to me again. I guess you never really loved me, huh? Guess fighting demons is more important than me.”

     “Rosie, I love you, but these demons need to be sent back to Hell.”

     “Then let me come with you!”

     “We’ve been through this, Rosa. It’s not safe.”

     “Exactly! If you die, then… then I want to die with you, okay? I don’t want to live a life without you.”

     “Rosie,” he said, taking my hands in his, “I love you. But it’s not safe for you. Dean and I have been trained in this for practically our entire lives. You’ve been doing this for what, two, three years? You don’t have anywhere near the experience Dean and I do. You’d be more likely to be killed than I would, and I… I don’t want to be responsible for another death of someone I love. I mean, you’re already gonna die, if we go by fate of all my past girlfriends. And I want to extend your life as long as possible.”

     “But Sam!”

     “Rosalinda, my love,” he murmured, and I paused. He had never called me that before. Then he continued, “I love you, don’t forget that. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much, it’s not even funny. But I can’t let you come with me, okay? I love you. I love you so much.”

     “I love you too, Sam. More than you could ever know.”

     He took a few steps backwards, my hands slowly falling from his grasp. He turned around, and went out the door. I made my way to the window, and watched as they drove away, crying as the car disappeared from my view.

 


End file.
